lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Unbound
Love Unbound is a Booster Pack. It follows the Breakthrough Strike set, and is followed by the Stardust Illusion set. Features Cover Card: Marine Rift Beast - Hydro Zero Dragun and Gesshoku Rift Beast - Refraction Zero Dragon Booster Set Number: 405 Set art colour: Blue Contains: Introduces Gesshoku, Lune-Eyes and Blitzrider archetypes. Supports , , Cyber Dragon, , , , , , , , , Magician, Enter-Mate, , , Marine Arms, Aviolition, Shatterhail, Mana, Chaos-Eyes, , Overlimit and to go with its Structure Deck, Hiro. Contents￼ There are 85 cards in total. These are comprised of: *3 *3 *11 *11 *9 *13 *41 *9 Card List *(LOVE-JP001) Gesshokusenshi - Washington ( ) *(LOVE-JP002) Lune-Eyes Rift Beast Dragon ( ) *(LOVE-JP003) Gesshokusenshi - Roosevelt ( ) *(LOVE-JP004) Gesshokusenshi - Obama ( ) *(LOVE-JP005) Gesshokusenshi - Reagan ( ) *(LOVE-JP006) Gesshokusenshi - Lincoln ( ) *(LOVE-JP007) Gesshokusenshi - Lilith ( ) *(LOVE-JP008) Gesshokusenshi - Nyx ( ) *(LOVE-JP009) Gesshokutei - Mobius ( ) *(LOVE-JP010) Rift Beast - Phantom Zero Burst Dragon ( / ) *(LOVE-JP011) Marine Arms - Kairi ( ) *(LOVE-JP012) Marine Arms - Mizuhime ( ) *(LOVE-JP013) Arctic-Eyes Shatterhail Dragon ( / ) *(LOVE-JP014) Shatterhail Rafflesia ( ) *(LOVE-JP015) Shatterhail Ice Fan ( ) *(LOVE-JP016) Zerora, Shatterhail Dancer ( ) *(LOVE-JP017) Sub-Zero, Shatterhail Beast ( ) *(LOVE-JP018) Hieratic Oracle ( ) *(LOVE-JP019) Chaos-Eyes Core ( ) *(LOVE-JP020) Photon Sniper ( ) *(LOVE-JP021) Photon Dragon Spirit ( ) *(LOVE-JP022) Red-Eyes Draco Archfiend ( ) *(LOVE-JP023) Blitzrider - Gygas ( ) *(LOVE-JP024) Blitzrider - Energon ( ) *(LOVE-JP025) Blitzrider - Johnny ( ) *(LOVE-JP026) Blitzrider - Spike ( ) *(LOVE-JP027) Blitzrider - Ruby ( ) *(LOVE-JP028) Enter-Mate Attraction Magic Castle ( ) *(LOVE-JP029) Swordsman of Sealing Moonlight ( ) *(LOVE-JP030) Spell Breaker Magician ( ) *(LOVE-JP031) Seeker Magician ( ) *(LOVE-JP032) D/D/D Chaos Oblivion King Nisenjuni ( ) *(LOVE-JP033) Crystal Lotus ( ) *(LOVE-JP034) Oracle of Flames ( ) *(LOVE-JP035) Oracle of Thunder ( ) *(LOVE-JP036) Oracle of Darkness ( ) *(LOVE-JP037) Chaos Night Dragon ( / ) *(LOVE-JP038) Fabled Lucifer ( ) *(LOVE-JP039) Jones, the Enigmatic Spy ( ) *(LOVE-JP040) Dark Magic Priest ( ) *(LOVE-JP041) Lunafreyja, the Blitzdracoempress ( ) *(LOVE-JP042) Marine Rift Beast - Hydro Zero Dragun ( / / ) *(LOVE-JP043) Vision HERO Apparition ( ) *(LOVE-JP044) Red-Eyes Fusion Flare Dragon ( / ) *(LOVE-JP045) Blitzrider - Neo-Alexandria ( ) *(LOVE-JP046) Gesshoku - Beowulf ( / ) *(LOVE-JP047) Kuro Gesshoku - Diablo ( / ) *(LOVE-JP048) Elemental HERO Twinkle Neos ( ) *(LOVE-JP049) Gesshokuryu - Tell ( / ) *(LOVE-JP050) Gesshokushin - Tsukuyomi ( / ) *(LOVE-JP051) Rising Buster Sword ( ) *(LOVE-JP052) Hiro, the Magnificent Sword Master ( ) *(LOVE-JP053) Gesshoku Rift Beast - Refraction Zero Dragon ( / / ) *(LOVE-JP054) Rift Beast - Black Knight Dragon ( / ) *(LOVE-JP055) Gesshoku - City of the Crimson Eclipse ( ) *(LOVE-JP056) Eclipse Emblem of Marine Arms ( ) *(LOVE-JP057) Gesshoku Fusion ( / ) *(LOVE-JP058) Fusion Flare Blaze ( ) *(LOVE-JP059) Gesshoku - Rinne ( ) *(LOVE-JP060) Blitzriders' Track ( ) *(LOVE-JP061) Blitzriders' Strike ( ) *(LOVE-JP062) Blitzriders' Sacrifice ( ) *(LOVE-JP063) Vision Synthesis ( ) *(LOVE-JP064) Unexpected Breakthrough ( ) *(LOVE-JP065) Mana Calling ( ) *(LOVE-JP066) D.D.C. - Different Dimension City ( ) *(LOVE-JP067) Gesshoku - Glow ( ) *(LOVE-JP068) Gesshoku - Rift ( ) *(LOVE-JP069) Gesshoku - Light Force ( ) *(LOVE-JP070) Diamond Dust Wave ( ) *(LOVE-JP071) Shatterhail Blizzard ( ) *(LOVE-JP072) Freezing Trap Hole ( ) *(LOVE-JP073) Cybernetic Synthesis Factory ( ) *(LOVE-JP074) Red-Eyes Flash ( ) *(LOVE-JP075) Visions of Fate ( ) *(LOVE-JP076) Break the Limit ( ) *(LOVE-JP077) Love Unbound ( ) *(LOVE-JP078) Torrential Reincarnation ( ) *(LOVE-JP079) Pitch Perfect ( ) *(LOVE-JP080) Horn of the Red Moon ( ) *(LOVE-JP081) Neo-Spacian Seismic Mole ( ) *(LOVE-JP082) Elemental HERO Seismic Neos ( ) *(LOVE-JP083) Gesshokuryu - Luna ( / ) *(LOVE-JP084) Moonlight Blossom ( ) *(LOVE-JP085) Darkside Storm Winds ( ) Category:Booster Pack